


I Screwed Up

by BrooklynNine9



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fallouts, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: The gang are always in each others presence sharing laughs and more over the years with constant running jokes but what happens when one of them seems to go too far and one of the members of the group do some thinking and realise something.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Everyone, Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, penny/everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. The Realisation

It was a normal day fort the guys as they were at work eating their lunch in the canteen as usual and talking about various differn't topics like they did every day as they've done so for years. 

"So what you guys wanna do later?" Raj asks   
"We could go to the movies and invite the girls" Howard replies   
"That sounds like fun" Leonard said   
"Yes it does, good idea Howard" Sheldon said mockingly as he normally does to Howard  
"Great so we'll grab dinner beforehand with everyone then we can go and see a film" Raj said   
"Great" Howard and Leonard replied 

A few hours later and Leonard arrived home from work and entered his and Penny's apartment as Sheldon made his way across the hall to his and Amy's, Leonard was met with his wife sat on the couch watching some tv. 

"Hey" Leonard said   
"Hey" Penny replied   
"How was your day?" Leonard asked   
"Fine I guess" Penny answered and Leonard made his way to grab a drink   
"Hey the guys and I was thinking that we could all go and see a movie late, what you think?" Leonard asked   
"Ye that sound fun" Penny answered 

Soon enough the gang were all at the apartment eating their takeout after deciding what movie they wanted to see and as they were eating something clocked in Leonard's mind that made him start to think. 

"So Raj you not had any luck with dating recently?" Amy asked   
"No" Raj replied   
"Hey don't worry you'll find someone soon" Leonard said   
"Ye when I find someone I can beg to marry me" Raj replied indicating a dig towards Leonard and Penny's relationship out of pity for himself   
"He I didn't beg" Leonard said  
"No he just wore me down" Penny added which made Leonard start to think which he didn't let anyone in on 

Before they knew it Penny and Leonard were back in their apartment after returning from the movies and Leonard spent a lot of time looking back/thinking about something that no one seemed to notice which Leonard kept on thinking about during the night and when he and Penny went to bed and turn in for the night he kept thinking about it until he drifted off to sleep. He woke up as normal very early in the morning and as he made his breakfast his brain drifted back to the though that kept coming back and he had flashbacks to numerous occasions where it had happened before and it started to make him upset and wonder if she actually felt that way. After making his breakfast he sat down at his desk to do some work and Penny came into out of the bedroom shortly after.

"Morning" Penny said   
"Morning" Leonard replied 

As his wife went to make her own breakfast he went back to work whilst still thinking about the thought that was triggered during dinner the previous night and he saw a reminder for a science event at the university which he was set to attend with Penny and felt like he should remind her about it. 

"Hey that event at the university is tonight" Leonard said happily   
"Oh ok" Penny replied which set Leonard's thoughts of again which he tried to push a side 

Later on that night Leonard and Penny arrived arm in arm and as the night progressed and it caused Leonard to think again as he and Penny left each other for a bit as he went to speak with some donors as he thought about something that had happen during the time they were there. 

"I always introduce her as my wife proudly which she doesn't" Leonard thought to himself until he bumped into a familiar face  
"Leonard?" the women asked   
"Alex hey how are you?" Leonard asked   
"Good and you?" Alex asked   
"Ye, me and Penny got married" Leonard answered   
"Wow congratulations, where is she now?" Alex asked   
"Oh she's just going to talk with people as I was asked to talk to donors and potential donors about my research"  
"Oh well I let you get back to it it was nice..." Alex said before Penny rejoined her husband and Alex   
"Hey babe, oh hi Alex" Penny said as she hated Alex due to her wanting to be with Leonard   
"Hi Penny it's good to see you again and congratulations" Alex said   
"Ah thanks and it's good to see you too" Penny replied lying through her teeth   
"Well I need to get going but it was good catching up with you Leonard" Alex said   
"Ye you too" Leonard replied before Alex left   
"You ready to go?" Leonard asked Penny  
"Ye" Penny replied 

Like the previous night Leonard had the previous thoughts cross his mind as he tried to get some sleep and he kept replaying events in his mind that occurred when he kept on thinking about the thought that was on his mind for days now and it made him start to think about things/realise things. 

He then spent the next few days/week going through his brain as he had this constant thought on his mind that kept playing flashbacks in the back of his mind that matched up to what he had been thinking about for days now and he started to come to a realisation, "Does she really even love me as our relationship just seems toxic" Leonard thought to himself. 

He decided that he was going to see someone about how he's feeling and talk to them about so he booked an appointment to see Dr Gallo who he previously saw to help out his wife after she guilted him into doing so along with their friends which was a thing that she brought up with Penny during their appointment but she said she was happy to see Leonard so he set a reminder just to be safe. 

The following morning he was grabbing his things getting ready to go out to his appointment until Penny entered into the living room.

"Oh hey honey I'm just heading out" Leonard said   
"Ok where are you going?" Penny asked even Leonard told her last night   
"What do you mean where I told you last night" Leonard said   
"No I don't think you did" Penny said   
"Well I've got a doctors appointment" Leonard said   
"Ok I'll see you soon" Penny said and Leonard started to make his way to Penny to give her a hug before he left but she went back to the bedroom without a care 

Half an hour later and Leonard had arrived at Dr Gallo's office ready for his appointment which he was kind of nervous about but he kept telling himself that he needs to do this to help himself and find out if he's just being paranoid. 

"Dr Gallo nice to see you" Leonard said offering a handshake  
"It's nice to see you too Leonard" Dr Gallo replied accepting the handshake   
"Please take a seat" Dr Gallo said   
"Thanks" Leonard replied   
"So what is it you would like to talk about?" Dr Gallo asked   
"I'd like to talk about Penny" Leonard answered   
"Your wife?" Dr Gallo asked   
"Yes" Leonard replied   
"Ok then lets begin" Dr Gallo said 

After over an hour of talking Dr Gallo had seemingly came to a conclusion about what was going on and if Leonard was actually just being paranoid. 

"Leonard I'm gonna be honest with you, I think your relationship has become toxic and that's mainly due to Penny from what you've told me today and beforehand" DR Gallo said   
"So you don't think I'm being paranoid?" Leonard asked   
"No not all as It seems that your wife is kind of a bully towards you as you say she is often mean to you and makes jokes about your relationship and makes it seem that your lucky to be with her" Dr Gallo answered   
"Wow I never even thought about any of that but I've got to be honest it does sound right" Leonard said   
"So what are you going to do?" Dr Gallo asked   
"I'm not sure as I do love her" Leonard answered   
"Well I don't know what to tell you apart from possibly spending sometime apart" Dr Gallo said   
"Do you that might help?" Leonard asked   
"I think could help especially for penny if you tell her about how she makes you feel" Dr Gallo answered   
"Ok I'll talk with Penny and give it a go" Leonard said   
"That's good to hear and just remember if you ever need to talk you can also schedule an appointment" Dr Gallo said   
"Thanks" Leonard replied before leaving 

Leonard made his way back to his apartment and was hungry and didn't have to worry about sorting out dinner as Raj text him to let him know that him and Howard had picked up dinner for everyone so Leonard thought to himself "So I've got to get through dinner with everyone before I can talk with Penny great". Leonard made his way to his apartment door and took a deep breath and entered where he was greeted by everyone. 

"Hey" Leonard said to everyone   
"Hey here's your food" Raj said   
"Thanks" Leonard replied as he sat in his chair next to his wife   
"Oh Leonard how was your appointment?" Sheldon asked   
"It went really well" Leonard answered happily   
"Penny you never said Leonard had an appointment today" Bernadette said   
"Really Leonard told us at lunch a couple days ago" Howard said   
"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Bernadette asked   
"I just didn't feel like I needed to" Penny answered   
"Well I'm glad it went well Leonard" Howard said   
"Me too" Raj added and Penny still hadn't said much to her husband directly which some of the gang had picked up on   
"Penny aren't you going to ask your husband about his appointment?" Amy asked   
"It's fine I'm used to it" Leonard answered to the shock of the others   
"What that's supposed to mean?" Penny questioned her husband   
"You seriously don't know?" Leonard asked   
"NO please tell me" Penny said   
"Fine if I had to say in front of our friends I will, I had an appointment with Dr Gallo today" Leonard said before Penny cut him off  
"Why would book an appointment with Dr Gallo?" Penny asked   
"I don't want to say why in front of everyone" Leonard answered   
"NO just say whatever the reason is?" Penny asked   
"Fine I booked the appointment because of you" Leonard said which shocked everyone even more   
"What do you mean because of me?" Penny asked   
"Well because I've just not being very happy recently and whilst I was thinking over the past week and during my talk with Dr Gallo I realised that you've made our relationship toxic" Leonard said which surprised everyone as they had noticed it but hadn't said anything   
"How?" Penny demanded   
"Well first of you don't seem to take an interest in my day, constantly being mean to me and always playing off our relationship as some sort of joke and so do a lot of you guys for that matter" Leonard answered   
"Hey man I'm sorry I never meant to upset you" Howard said   
"Thanks Howard" Leonard replied   
"None of what you said is true" Penny said   
"To be fair Penny you are quite mean to him and you do always compare to your previous partners" Bernadette said  
"And you do always say that Leonard wore you down rather than marrying him for any other reason" Amy added   
"Wait Leonard Is this how you feel?" Penny asked her husband sadly as she felt like she knew the answer   
"Ye" Leonard answered   
"OMG I'm so sorry" Penny said   
"Thank you" Leonard replied   
"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" Penny asked   
"Actually there is one thing" Leonard said   
"Of course what is it?" Penny asked   
"Give me some space for a while" Leonard answered   
"Wait I don't understand" Penny said   
"I think we should spend some time apart" Leonard said   
"Is that what you want?" Penny asked   
"Ye" Leonard replied   
"Well fine that's what we will do" Penny said as she started to get up   
"Where are you going?" Leonard asked   
"I'm gonna get a bag together and check into a hotel" Penny answered  
"No you can stay here" Leonard said   
"Really?" Penny asked   
"Ye I'm the one who wants some time apart so I'll go" Leonard answered   
"But I now feel even worse" Penny said   
"Don't worry you just stay here and I'll go sort out a bag" Leonard said   
"Hey if you want you can crash at my place instead of checking into a hotel" Raj said   
"You sure?" Leonard asked  
"Ye of course" Raj answered   
"Ok thanks" Leonard said   
"No problem" Raj replied and Leonard went into his and Penny's room to pack himself a bag as he was going to be staying from Raj for a while   
"You ok?" Amy asked   
"Ye I just didn't know he felt like this or I was doing it" Penny answered   
"Well we all should have probably said something" Bernadette added   
"I just can't believe this was going on..." Penny said before she started cry  
"Hey it'll be ok" Bernadette said   
"You think so?" Penny asked   
"Ye and the reason Leonard hasn't ever said anything is because he loves you too much and perhaps it became a bit too much but you guys will be ok because you love each other so much" Bernadette answered   
"I love him so much and I just hope this can all be over soon" Penny said   
"Don't worry it will" Amy said   
"Hey Raj can I ask you something?" Penny asked   
"Ye sure what is it?" Raj asked   
"Whilst he's staying with you can you keep an eye on him?" Penny asked   
"Of course" Raj replied   
"Thanks and can you all keep an eye on him too?" Penny asked the rest of the group   
"Definitely" They all replied   
"Thanks" Penny siad again  
"No need to thanks us Penny as we are like family we're always gonna be here for each other" Sheldon said   
"Ye Sheldon's right" Howard added and shortly after Leonard came out with his things   
"Hey you ready to go?" Raj asked   
"Ye" Leonard answered  
"Leonard wait?" Penny asked   
"What is it?" Leonard asked as his wife made her way over to join him at the door  
"I love you and I'm sorry" Penny answered along with a kiss   
"I know you are and thank you for giving me some space" Leonard said   
"Of course" Penny replied   
"I love you too" Leonard said before giving Penny a hug   
"Bye" Leonard said   
"Bye babe" Penny replied and then Leonard and Raj made their way out the apartment and Penny rejoined the rest of their friends around the couch

Leonard and Raj made their way down the 3 flights of stairs in silence for the majority of the time and before they knew it they had arrived at Raj's place and Leonard went on with sorting out his room whilst Raj looked up something they could watch. Meanwhile back over at Leonard and Penny's the mood was similar but slightly different as there was a lot of talking.

"You doing ok?" Amy asked   
"Not really" Penny answered   
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Howard asked   
"No except from keeping an eye on Leonard" Penny replied   
"We will do but are you going to be ok?" Bernadette asked   
"I don't know I just feel like I've been taking him for granted as he's always there for me and I've making him unhappy but I don't want to hurt him as I love him too much to even think of doing such a thing" Penny answered sadly   
"Hey you two will get through this" Sheldon said   
"Ye your right we love each other too much not to get through this" Penny replied 

Shortly after everyone was ready to go home and they all gave Penny a hug and some reassuring words and Sheldon and Amy reminded her if she ever needs them there just across the hall. Penny then picked her phone up from the coffee table and headed of to bed as she was really tired especially after the events of today. 

Leonard had his room all sorted and made his way out into the living room and sat down with Raj who was scrolling through some films to watch. 

"What do you want to watch?" Raj asked   
"I don't mind you can pick" Leonard answered   
"How about The Dark Knight?" Raj asked   
"Ye sure" Leonard replied and Raj put on the film and they sat back ready to watch

Whilst Leonard was watching The Dark Knight with Raj, Penny wondered into her and Leonard's room and she felt like putting on something to watch for a bit before going to bed and she made her way over to the tv where she noticed Leonard's Star Wars DVD collection to which she picked up and let out a few tears as she thought to herself "Lets watch one of these, god I already miss him". 

Once the film was finished Raj and Leonard talked for a few minutes before deciding to call it a night. 

"I'm go and get some sleep" Leonard said as he got up from the couch and made his way to his new temporary room  
"Leonard" Raj said making Leonard turn round  
"Ye" Leonard answered   
"You ok?" Raj asked   
"A bit but not that great" Leonard replied   
"Don't worry you guys will get through this" Raj said   
"Thanks man" Leonard said   
"Night Leonard" Raj said   
"Good night to you too" Leonard replied before making his way into his room

As Leonard laid in bed trying to drift of to sleep he kept thinking about Penny and how she was doing and hopefully doing ok as even though he wants some time apart he still misses being with her. Penny decided to call it a night and as she was trying to get to sleep her mind wandered over to how Leonard was and that she hoped he was doing ok as she has came to her own realisation "I shouldn't have taken you for granted" Penny said to herself before drifting off to sleep without her husband for the 1st time in a while but hopefully they will overcome this and be back together again.


	2. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leonard and Penny face a big challenge in their relationship they realise how important they are to one another as they spend some time away from one another leading to the group being divided up throughout.

The following morning  
Penny wakes up and turns to see her husband isn't with her and the previous days events hit her like a truck and she remembers why Leonard's not in bed and that unlike normal he would probably be up before her making them both breakfast but he's not even in the apartment. She decides to get up anyway and heads of to have a shower and once she's finished she returns to the bedroom to change into her dressing gown and pajamas and grabs her phone from her nightstand and makes her way into the kitchen to get started on her breakfast. 

Leonard woke up and was met with the Raj singing as he was preparing breakfast so he decided to grab a shower and whilst he was in the shower he thought back to the previous days events as even though he wants some time apart he does miss his wife and he just hopes they can get through this and be happy together again. Soon enough he was done and after getting some clothes on he made his way out to see Raj still singing as he was sorting breakfast out for them both before they made their way to work. 

Before Penny could even get started with making her breakfast there was a knock at the door with it being Sheldon and Amy she told them to come in which they did so holding trays of food. 

"Whats this?" Penny asked  
"Well we thought we would make some extra breakfast so the three of us could eat together" Amy answered  
"Oh guys you didn't have to" Penny said  
"It was no trouble" Sheldon said  
"Well thanks guys" Penny replied and the three of them sat down and began to eat their breakfast

"Hey breakfast is ready" Raj said  
"Wow it smells delicious" Leonard said  
"Well tuck in" Raj said as the two of them sat down with their breakfast 

"So how you been doing?" Amy asked  
"I'm not sure as it didn't really hit me till I went to bed last night and when I woke up this morning" Penny answered sadly  
"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on him at work" Sheldon said  
"Thank you Sheldon" Penny replied  
"So do you know what we're all going to do tonight?" Amy asked  
"No I don't as I don't think Leonard will want to be here at the moment so I'm not sure" Penny answered sadly  
"Well me, Howard and Raj can take Leonard to the movies" Sheldon said  
"That would be great Sheldon thanks, just make sure he's ok" Penny said  
"I will do as not only are you dear to me but the two of you are and Leonard is a brother not to just me but to Howard and Raj so we'll make sure he's doing ok" Sheldon said  
"Thanks" Penny replied  
"Well me and Bernie could come over or we could go out" Amy suggested  
"I don't think I'll be up for going out at the moment and after work so you and Bernadette can come round here if you want" Penny said  
"It's settled we know what everyone is doing tonight" Amy said as they went back to finishing their breakfast before they all had to get ready for work

"This is realy good Raj" Leonard said  
"Thanks" Raj replied and soon enough they were finished  
"You ready to go to work?" Raj asked  
"Ye" Leonard replied 

Back over at Apartment 4a Sheldon and Amy were chatting whilst Penny got ready for work before rejoining them. 

"Hey I should probably get going" Penny announced as she came back into the living room.  
"We should probably get going to" Amy said  
"Well lets walk down together" Penny said and they did so and before they knew it they were walking up to their respective cars and Penny saw her husbands car parked where it was the previous day.  
"You ok?" Sheldon asked  
"Ye I just forgot about him leaving it here" Penny answered sadly  
"Ye, I guess he didn't need it as he's staying with Raj" Amy said  
"Well he has his keys so he can get if he needs it" Penny said sadly  
"You sure your ok?" Amy asked  
"Ye I'm still just taking it all in" Penny answered  
"You guys are gonna be fine" Amy said  
"I really hope so" Penny replied  
"Well we should get going" Amy said  
"Ye me too" Penny replied  
"Penny we'll keep an eye on Leonard at work and at the movies" Sheldon said  
"Thanks that means a lot" Penny replied  
"Well Amy you better keep an eye on Penny too" Sheldon said  
"We will do" Amy replied before her and Sheldon made their way to her car as Penny did so to but to her own car

Leonard and Raj were making their way to work too and Raj noticed that Leonard had been quiet all morning and felt like he knew why but his friend asked him to keep an eye on him as they are going through something at this moment in time.

"Hey man you ok you've been pretty quiet?" Raj asked  
"I'm not sure" Leonard replied  
"Well is there anything you want to talk about?" Raj asked  
"Not really I'm just thinking about yesterday and Penny" Leonard answered  
"Hey you and Penny will get through this you know that don't you?" Raj asked  
"I really hope so" Leonard replied before they started talking about numerous topics as they made their way to work 

A few hours later and the guys had all made their way to the cafeteria as normal to grab their lunch like they do every day. 

"Hey" Howard said to Leonard and Raj  
"Hey" They both replied before Sheldon joined them  
"Gentlemen" Sheldon said  
"Hey" They all replied  
"Are you all up for going to the movies tonight?" Sheldon asked  
"Sure" Raj answered  
"Ye lets do it" Howard answered  
"Leonard?" Sheldon asked  
"I'm not sure" Leonard answered  
"Come on it will be fun" Raj said  
"Ye come on Leonard" Howard said  
"Fine lets do it" Leonard replied  
"Great" Sheldon said  
"I should let you know Howard that Bernadette is having girls night with Amy and Penny" Sheldon said  
"Thanks Sheldon" Howard replied  
"Leonard you ok?" Sheldon asked  
"Ye I guess" Leonard answered  
"Come on Leonard you and Penny will get through this" Howard said  
"I just hate that you are all in the middle of this" Leonard said  
"Leonard we are family and we are all here for you both" Sheldon said  
"Ye Sheldon's right Leonard we're all for you both and soon enough it will be over" Raj said  
"Thanks guys for everything" Leonard said  
"Of course" They all replied 

Over at another part of town Bernadette was working away in her office until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Penny asked  
"Of course" Bernadette answered  
"Can we just eat lunch in your office, I don't feel like going out?" Penny asked  
"Sure I don't mind" Bernadette answered as she made her way to join Penny  
"Thanks" Penny said  
"You doing ok?" Bernadette asked  
"Ye but not great" Penny replied  
"How so?" Bernadette asked  
"It's just it really hit me last night and this morning when Leonard wasn't there and I just can't stop beating myself up about the fact that I caused all this" Penny answered sadly  
"Hey you shouldn't beat yourself up about it" Bernadette said  
"How can I not I just can't believe I've been putting him down and making him feel bad" Penny said  
"Well you may have done those things but you can make it up to him by showing how much you care for him, don't you?" Bernadette asked  
"Of course that's not even a question I care for and love him so much" Penny answered  
"So you can show him how much by getting through this for each other and try harder and not make the same mistakes again" Bernadette said  
"I guess your right, so from now on I'm going to be a better wife as Leonard has only ever been an amazing husband and I made the mistake before off letting him go and I nearly lost him and I definitely won't be letting him go now" Penny replied  
"Wow that was great and you'll get through this" Bernadette said  
"Thanks" Penny replied happily  
"Hey do you want to come to mine for a girls night as the guys are going to the movies?" Penny asked  
"Of course, is Amy coming?" Bernadette asked  
"Ye" Penny answered  
"Sounds like a plan" Bernadette said  
"Ye I just hope they keep an eye on Leonard" Penny said  
"They will do and Howard said he's doing ok" Bernadette said  
"I hope so, god I want this to be over" Penny said  
"It will be soon" Bernadette replied

The guys were all getting ready for the movies with Howard getting dropped of at Leonard and Penny's and Sheldon and Amy's apartment block as Bernadette was going for girls night and Raj and Leonard were picking up Sheldon from their so they decided to pick up Howard. The girls were all in Leonard and Penny's party enjoying girls night whilst Sheldon and Howard waited in the apartment with them whilst they waited for Raj and Leonard. 

"Girls night, girls night" Amy said  
"Ye we haven't had one in a while" Bernadette said  
"Well you girls shouldn't get too crazy" Howard said  
"Don't worry Howie we wont" Bernadette replied  
"How was Leonard today?" Penny asked  
"He was ok but not too great he said" Howard answered  
"Well when you see him tell him I said hi" Penny said  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Amy asked  
"How when they're picking them up from outside?" Penny asked  
"Well Leonard said he might need to grab something but he wanted to check with you if it's ok" Howard said  
"Of course he lives here too, oh what have I done?" Penny asked  
"What do you mean Penny?" Bernadette asked  
"He feel like he has to ask to come into his own apartment" Penny answered  
"Penny it's not your fault" Sheldon said  
"How do you know that?" Penny asked sadly  
"He told us to check with you as he didn't want you to get upset or sad" Howard said  
"Aww" Penny replied slightly happier  
"See he's just trying to look out for you" Bernadette said  
"Well hopefully this will be over soon so I can make good on my promise" Penny replied  
"What promise?" Howard asked  
"Penny told me she's going to try more and show Leonard how important he is to her and be as good as a wife as Leonard deserves as Leonard's been nothing but amazing to her" Bernadette answered  
"Wow Penny that's great" Amy said  
"Thanks Amy" Penny replied  
"But I can't lose him again as he nearly got away before and I'm not letting him get away" Penny said happily  
"Thank you Penny" Sheldon said  
"For what Sheldon?" Penny asked  
"For just trying to be a better partner and I know you will do so as you bith love each other so much and I know you will make Leonard happy" Sheldon answered  
"Thanks Sheldon" Penny replied to which Sheldon nodded 

A few minutes later and Raj and Leonard arrived ready to pick up the guys and Leonard let Raj know that he had to grab something from the apartment and Raj opted to go with him.

"So you gonna be ok seeing Penny?" Raj asked as they began walking up the stairs  
"Ye I just hope she's doing ok" Leonard replied  
"I'm sure she will be" Raj said  
"Ye hopefully" Leonard replied 

Before they knew it they were outside the apartment and Raj knocked on the door and was quickly told to come in and him and Leonard did so. 

"Hey guys" Raj said as he and Leonard entered the apartment  
"Hey" everyone replied as Penny and Leonard clocked eyes  
"Hey" Leonard said to his wife  
"Hi" Penny replied  
"I'm just going to grab something guys I won't be long" Leonard said before making his way to his and Penny's bedroom  
"Ok" The guys all replied  
"You ok?" Howard asked  
"Ye especially now I've seen him" Penny answered  
"Do you want to go and talk to him?" Amy asked  
"Ye I'll be a few minutes" Penny answered before making her way to her's and Leonard's bedroom  
"I wonder how that's going to go" Howard said  
"Good hopefully" Amy said  
"Hey" Penny announced as she joined her husband in their bedroom  
"Hey" Leonard replied as he turned to see his wife  
"Can we talk?" Penny asked  
"Of course" Leonard answered as he suggested that they sit on the bed  
"How are you doing?" Penny asked  
"Good, could be better, what about you?" Leonard asked  
"Ok but could be better" Penny answered  
"I just keep thinking about what has happened and keep beating myself up about" Penny said sadly  
"Hey don't do that" Leonard said  
"How can I not, your my husband and I love you so much and you want some time apart because I've basically been a bully towards you" Penny said with some tears  
"Hey come here" Leonard said as he held his arms out and Penny accepted the hug  
"I just want you to know that I love you so much" Penny said sadly  
"I know you do and I love you so much too" Leonard replied  
"It's just I've been doing all this to you and you've done nothing but be an amazing friend and even better husband" Penny said  
"Hey we'll get through this" Leonard said  
"I know we will because I'm going to be a better partner as it's unfair for me not to try as much" Penny said  
"Really?" Leonard asked  
"Yes as I nearly lost you once and now that I've got you I'm not going to lose you know" Penny said  
"Penny?" Leonard asked  
"Ye" Penny replied as she turned to face her husband  
"I love you" Leonard said  
"I love you too" Penny replied along with a loving kiss 

After 10 minutes neither Penny or Leonard had came out and their friends were wondering what was going on.

"How long has it been?" Amy asked  
"Over 10 minutes" Howard answered  
"I wonder if it's going well" Bernadette said  
"Lets hope so" Raj said and within 10 seconds they all heard the bedroom door open and shortly after Penny and Leonard came out together looking a lot better  
"You guys ok?" Bernadette asked  
"Ye were pretty good" Penny answered with a smile as she locked eyes with Leonard who smiled back  
"Ye doing better" Leonard added  
"It sounds like your chat went well" Howard said  
"It did" Penny answered as she locked eyes with her husband again  
"Well we should get going as the screening starts soon" Raj said  
"Alright lets go" Howard said  
"Bye Howie" Bernadette said as she gave him a kiss  
"Bye honey" Howard replied  
"Bye Sheldon" Amy said  
"Bye" Sheldon replied  
"Bye Leonard" Penny said before giving Leonard a hug and a kiss  
"Bye Penny" Leonard replied  
"I love you" Penny said  
"I love you too" Leonard replied as they parted  
"Have a fun night" Penny said  
"You too" Leonard replied before the guys all left

Half an hour later and the guys were at their seats awaiting their film as they waited with their snacks and drinks whilst back at Leonard and Penny's they were enjoying girls night. 

"So it seems like you guys are both doing better" Bernadette said  
"Ye we really are and I'm confident now we can get through this" Penny replied happily  
"What happened in there?" Amy asked  
"We just talked and I told him what I told you two and the guys that I'm going to make a better effort and be a better spouse as like I've said Leonard has always been great and I can't lose him" Penny answered  
"Well it looks like you're doing good and in time you guys will be as good as new" Bernadette said  
"Bernie's right" Amy said  
"Thanks I really appreciate it" Penny said 

A few hours later and the guys were done at the screening and all made their way home with Raj and Leonard dropping Sheldon and Howard of at the apartment block and Raj and Leonard got and both went straight to their rooms and over at apartment 4A Penny also decided to call it a night before leaving a message for someone.

Leonard opened his phone to see a message from Penny that said 'Goodnight hubby I love you' and he sent a text back. Penny heard her phone buzz and checked and when she saw who it was she smiled as she read the reply from her husband 'I love you too honey and goodnight'. They both fell asleep peacefully/stress free as they went to sleep easily as they were in a better place.


	3. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly 3 weeks apart Leonard and Penny have gotten to a really good place again and after their talk they were getting through their rough patch and as they start to spend some time together again as Penny tries to make good on her promise and she misses Leonard a lot so she decides to ask him an important question.

1 week later  
Leonard woke up pretty happy as his previous week turned out pretty well as he and Penny started to talk through things as they started to build on their chat a week prior with the two of them not spending time which each other they decided after that night to keep in touch through out the day with texts and calls/video calls later on in the day. He got up and went to get a shower and as he did he could smell Raj's cooking as since Leonard's being staying with Raj he's always had breakfast cooked by Raj for him as he enjoyed cooking and was a very good cook and before he went in the shower he sent his wife a text. 

Over at apartment 4a Penny woke up in a better mood too as her and her husband were seemingly going to get through this rough time and she is on track and staying true to her promise and that Leonard is happier she is too and she hopes soon that they'll spend some time together and eventually have Leonard move back home as she misses him a lot and he misses her a lot too but then she went to make her breakfast and whilst doing so she receives a text and her face lit up as she saw it was from Leonard and it said 'good morning honey' to which her smile grow bigger and she replied 'good morning sweetie' and she carried on with making her breakfast. 

Leonard got ready for work once he'd finished in the shower and after he got ready he joined Raj as he had finished making breakfast and the two of them got started on their breakfast before they set off to work. 

"Hey you look like your in a good mood" Raj said as Leonard sat down with his breakfast  
"Ye I am" Leonard replied  
"What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Raj asked  
"Penny" Leonard answered happily as he showed his friend his texts with his wife  
"So it seems like after your talk you guys are doing better" Raj suggested  
"Ye as we agreed that it was good to spend some time apart we decided to stay in touch throughout the day which as been really nice" Leonard replied  
"Well i'm happy for you guys and it's good to see you two getting through this together" Raj said  
"Thanks" Leonard replied happily before they went back to their breakfast

Penny had finished her breakfast and gotten showered and dressed ready for work and made her way out of the apartment and as she was locking up Amy and Sheldon came out of their place across the hall.

"Hey Penny" Amy said as Penny turned round after locking up  
"Hey Ames, hey Sheldon" Penny replied  
"Hello" Sheldon said  
"So you off to work?" Amy asked  
"Ye and you guys?" Penny asked  
"Yes" Sheldon replied  
"Well lets walk down together" Amy said and the three of them proceeded to do so  
"So you seem to be in a good mood" Amy said as her friend was smiling after she checked her phone  
"I am" Penny answered happily  
"How come?" Amy asked even though she had a good guess  
"It's just that after mine and Leonard's talk last week, we seem to be in a much better place" Penny answered  
"That's good but aren't you still spending time apart?" Amy asked  
"Ye but we're keeping in touch throughout the day and when we're home or out" Penny answered happily  
"Well you seem really happy" Amy said  
"I am so happy as me and Leonard are getting through this together and gosh I just can't wait till we spend some time together and when he comes back home" Penny said  
"Well if your this happy I wondered how Leonard is feeling and you guys will be spending time together again and before you know it he'll be at the apartment and you'll be back together" Amy said  
"I just hope it's not too long" Penny said  
"It won't be and it seems to me that your making good on your promise" Amy said  
"Ye as Leonard seems to be happy so that's all I want is for us both to be happy" Penny said  
"He is" Sheldon added  
"What are you talking about Sheldon?" Amy asked  
"Leonard" Sheldon answered  
"What do you mean Leonard?" Penny asked  
"You said you wondered how he was and ever since your talk he has been very happy at work and when we're hanging out and Raj said he's very happy when there at his place" Sheldon answered to which Penny let a couple tears out to which Amy noticed  
"Penny you ok?" Amy asked  
"Ye I'm just so glad that he is doing really well" Penny said  
"Sheldon, can I ask you to do me a favour?" Penny asked  
"Sure what is it?" Sheldon asked  
"Can you try and find out if Leonard is up to the idea of me and him spending some time together?" Penny asked  
"I'll try to" Sheldon answered  
"Thanks Sheldon, I should get going" Penny said as she made her way over to her car  
"Bye" Sheldon and Amy said as Penny left for work shortly before doing the same

A few hours later at lunch the guys like they did everyday at work met up in the canteen to chat whilst they ate.

"Hey" They all said to one another  
"So you look like your still in a good mood" Raj said to Leonard  
"Ye I am" Leonard replied  
"Things between you and Penny going well?" Howard asked  
"Ye really well after this last week" Leonard answered  
"Well I'm happy for you guys" Howard said  
"Thanks Howard" Leonard said  
"So have you guys talked about spending some time together?" Howard asked which Sheldon was thankful as he didn't ask and arouse suspicion from Leonard  
"No not relly" Leonard answered  
"Would you like to?" Sheldon asked  
"Ye I would" Leonard answered  
"So why don't you ask Penny about doing something tonight" Howard said  
"You know what I will" Leonard replied happily 

A few hours later and Leonard sent the text to Penny and she hadn't seen it so he put his phone away before going back to his work until there was someone at his lab. 

"Hey anyone home" Penny said as she knocked on the open door to Leonard's lab  
"Hey honey" Leonard replied happily  
"Can I come in?" Penny asked  
"Of course" Leonard answered to which Penny did so  
"Did you get my text?" Leonard after Penny gave him a quick kiss  
"No I've not checked my phone as I was making my way here as a surprise" Penny said  
"Why?" Penny asked  
"Well I was wondering if you like to something tonight just the two of us" Leonard said  
"Leonard I'd love too" Penny replied  
"Good" Leonard said  
"So how about dinner tonight at 8?" Penny asked  
"Great I'll pick you at 7:30" Leonard answered  
"Sounds fun and I can't wait" Penny said  
"I love you Penny" Leonard said happily with a smile  
"I love you too Leonard" Penny replied before making her way over to her husband and embracing in a hug

A few hours later and the girls were all at Leonard and Penny's as she asked for some advice on what to wear on her date with Leonard. 

"So you excited to spend some time with Leonard?" Bernadette asked loudly  
"Ye super excited" Penny answered loudly from the bedroom before making her way back into the living room  
"So what do you think?" Penny asked  
"You look amazing" Amy said  
"Ye you look great" Bernadette added  
"You really think so?" Penny asked  
"Ye, why is that not what you were going for?" Bernadette asked  
"I'm not sure I just want to have a good date with Leonard" Penny answered  
"Well you have nothing to worry about, you'll be fine" Amy said  
"Ye Amy's right" Bernadette said  
"Ye your probably right, thanks" Penny said 

Over at Raj's place Leonard was finishing getting ready and like his wife he was also nervous but he had Raj like Penny had Amy and Bernadette to calm her down. 

"Wow Leonard you look good" Raj said as Leonard stepped out of his room  
"You really think so?" Leonard asked  
"Ye why were you not going for that? Raj asked  
"I'm not sure I guess I'm a bit nervous" Leonard said  
"Hey man it;s gonna be fine, you guys are going to be fine" Raj said calmly  
"Thanks Raj" Leonard said 

An hour later Penny was ready and she was sat with Amy and Bernadette waiting for Leonard's text to let her know that he had arrived. Penny's phone goes off and she checks and see's it's from Leonard. 

"Was that Leonard?" Bernadette asked  
"Ye he's outside waiting" Penny answered as she got up  
"Well we'll let you get on with your night or should I say date" Amy said  
"It's just dinner" Penny said  
"Date" Bernadette shouted as her and Amy left causing Penny to smile

Penny made her made downstairs and before she made her way out of the apartment building she took a deep breath and made her way out and saw her husband in a suit and she made eye contact with him which made her smile and she made her way over to him.

"Hi" Leonard said as Penny had made her way over to him  
"Hey you" Penny replied before embracing her husband with a kiss  
"You ready to go?" Leonard asked  
"Ye" Penny answered excitedly  
"Let me get that for you" Leonard said before opening the door for Penny  
"Thanks honey" Penny replied happily as they both got into the car and set off to the restaurant 

Nearly an hour in and Leonard and Penny were enjoying a lovely dinner and seem to be enjoying their time together.

"This has been fun" Penny said  
"Ye it really has" Leonard replied  
"I love you Leonard and I want you to know how important you are to me" Penny said  
"I love you too Penny and you are very important to me too" Leonard replied and the two of them smiled happily

40 minutes later the two of them were finished and made their way back to the apartment block as Leonard was dropping Penny back off. 

"I had a really fun night" Penny said happily  
"Me too" Leonard replied as happy as his wife  
"Can we do this again sometime?" Penny asked  
"I would love too" Leonard answered which made Penny smile  
"Great, well good night you" Penny said along with a kiss  
"Good night" Leonard replied before Penny made her way back inside and Leonard made his way back to Raj's

Over the week Leonard and Penny went out three more times and decided that they were able to all come and spend time together as a group again at Leonard and Penny's apartment. 

"I'm so happy we're all hanging out again" Amy said  
"Me too" Penny replied whilst giving Leonard love eyes and he did back  
"How has your guy's week been?" Howard asked  
"Great" Penny answered whilst looking at Leonard lovingly again  
"So you guys had fun spending time together?" Bernadette asked  
"Yes" Leonard and Penny replied

After a a couple hours everyone made their way home and Leonard ended up staying behind with Penny rather than going back with Raj. The two of them snuggled up onto the couch and put a film on and halfway through they were both having fun and really enjoying being in each others company and Penny decided she's missed him so much she's gonna ask him.

"Hey can you pause it a sec?" Penny asked  
"Sure, is something wrong" Leonard asked  
"No I just wanted to ask you something" Penny said  
"Of course, go ahead" Leonard said  
"Move back in?" Penny blurted out  
"What" is all Leonard could respond with  
"It's just I've missed you so much and I love you so much and hate not having you here with me" Penny said  
"And I miss you a lot too and hate us being apart and I've really enjoyed this past week spending some time together" Leonard replied  
"So what do you say?" Penny asked  
"I'd love to move back in" Leonard answered happily resulting in Penny smiling  
"Yay" Penny said before giving her husband a loving kiss  
"I love you" Penny said  
"I love you too" Leonard replied  
"Shall we celebrate?" Penny asked  
"How?" Leonard asked  
"I think you know how" Penny answered before taking Leonard off to their bedroom

Leonard let Raj know later that night of his plans to move back home as Penny held onto him as she slept as they were both so happy that they were finally back to normal but still quite not there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy my new story and I'll still mainly working on my B99 stories but I really love TBBT and I wanted to create a story in The Big Bang Theory universe.


End file.
